


The Complete Idiot's Guide to Handling Coworkers

by DJClawson



Series: Theodore Nelson's Adventures in Sharing a Workspace [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Everyone has a potty mouth, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Foggy Nelson's Family - Freeform, Homosexuality, If a restaurant's bathroom isn't clean don't eat at the restaurant, M/M, pansexuality, that's not so much as a tag as general information for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/pseuds/DJClawson
Summary: Matt has promised Foggy to stop hiding things from him. Theo finds this highly inconvenient.





	The Complete Idiot's Guide to Handling Coworkers

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, a lot of people really liked the first fic and requested a sequel, so here it is. 
> 
> Thanks again to Pogopop for her beta work!

The first time was pushed up against the wall of the single-user bathroom of the store, so that didn’t really count. They were only there because Matt insisted that he had rules about fooling around in his own office, which was what the backroom currently served as.

“Has this come up before?” Theo asked as Matt undid his belt.

“Unfortunately not.”

The second was in Theo’s apartment, which was unfair. He’d never seen Matt’s, but he’d heard it was impressive – a true one-bedroom with a kitchen. A full kitchen. But Matt said Foggy had keys and would stop by when Matt was missing for any period of time.

“Why?”

“I’m very unreliable. If you were my business partner you would know that.”

“I’m starting to get hints of it.”

It was also the first time Theo saw Matt without his glasses – intentionally, anyway. His eyes were not scarred, or weird looking, like Theo suspected they might be from the way Matt shielded them from other people. They just drifted too far down or up sometimes.

Because it was Saturday, and neither of them had to be anywhere, Matt didn’t race out the door, and Theo got more of a chance to appreciate him with his shirt off, to which – “Holy shit.”

Matt took a long drag off the vaporizer pen. “Please tell me this is about my abs.”

“What the fuck happened to you?”

“I told you; I’m Daredevil.” He sat up straighter. “Do you have any snacks?”

The third time was at Matt’s place, and holy shit, it was really nice. A little poorly lit, which just heightened the mood, but it also confirmed Theo’s suspicion that Matt had money from _somewhere_ , because penniless orphans who worked for free did not have an in-unit washer/dryer.

“We need to tell Foggy,” Matt said later, when they were on the couch, drinking Matt’s exotic foreign beer.

“ _No_.”

“I know it’s a big ask, and if you don’t want to do it, it’s fine,” Matt said, “but then we can’t – I can’t keep this from him. I’ve kept too much shit from him. And if you do it – I will back you up. He’ll mostly be busy being mad at me.”

“Why is he always mad at you?”

Matt looked away. “Like I said – I’ve kept stuff from him. Lots of shitty stuff.”

“Like what?”

“That I was alive for six months.”

“I thought you were in rehab.”

“Yeah, from a building falling on me because I thought it would be romantic to spend my dying moments with my ex,” Matt said. “I mean, I wasn’t conscious for a lot of it but I also didn’t race to call him. And then I was pretty terrible to him when I reappeared. If he was half the person he is, he would have sent me to the curb, not abandoned his practice at HBC to take another chance on my ass.”

“Uh, don’t say it like that. And don’t mean it like that. Ever again.”

Matt laughed, which was pretty rare for Matt to do and not sound vaguely like he was humoring someone or trying to keep up with the conversational flow. He didn’t seem like a happy guy in general.

It made Theo feel happy, to make Matt happy. He wanted to keep doing that.

“Okay. I’ll tell him.”

Foggy did not take the news that Theo wanted to meet with him to talk about something very well. He stormed into the backroom still in his expensive wool coat, briefcase in hand, looking like he might have actually run from the subway station, to where Theo and Matt or waiting. Or, Theo was waiting after pre-gaming with whiskey and Matt was sitting in the corner as if to hide.

“What is it? Did someone call about the loans? Is Fisk out of prison again? What?” He saw Matt. “What? What is it?”

“Woah. Calm down,” Theo said, his brotherly instincts kicking in as he put a protective hand on Foggy’s arm. “Nothing like that. Everything’s fine. Jesus.”

“Well you text me and it’s like – “

“You’re going to give yourself a heart attack.”

“No I’m not.”

“I’ve seen your diet and, and yeah, you are.” Theo handed him his drink anyway. “Why do you think I’m vegan?”

“I thought you started that to piss off Mom and Dad.”

“Yeah, but it’s been seventeen years,” Theo said. “Look, I wanted to tell you ... I’m gay.”

“Okay, and?” Foggy asked, expectantly.

Theo looked over his shoulder at Matt, who shrugged. And he was grinning, that fucker. Why did he have to be right about everything. “That’s ... pretty much it?”

“Okay. I mean ... great? Congratulations? I’ve never had someone come out to me before, so I don’t know I’m supposed to react.” Foggy looked legitimately confused. “Do you want a hug?”

“I guess?” He wasn’t really sure, either. But it’s what Foggy did to fix everything or anything, so fine. They hugged. “I thought this would go – I don’t know. Differently.”

“You’re my brother. How did you expect it to go?” Foggy did take that drink when his arms were free again. “Wait – have you not told anyone else? Like, ever?”

“Matt said he already knew.”

Foggy rolled his eyes. “Of course he did. He’s an asshole like that with his freakin’ bat ears. Wait, why is Matt here? Did you think you needed backup? Did you –“ He froze for a millisecond before staring Matt down. “Do not fucking tell me you that you are fucking my brother, Murdock! No offense, Theo, I’m very happy for you in general, but Matt, _what the fuck!_ ”

In an effort to keep his brother from flying across the room and pummeling his law partner to death, Theo held a hand in front of Foggy’s chest. “Hey. He was the one who insisted I tell you. He said he wasn’t keep secrets from you anymore.”

“Do not make excuses for him – and again, I’m happy for you, but do not defend him from his shitty behavior – “

“What happens between two consenting adults is not shitty behavior,” Matt said calmly.

“What about Karen?”

“In case you didn’t notice, I am not currently dating Karen, for good reason on her part. And because she thinks I cheated on her with Elektra, which I did not.”

“And why would she think that, Matt?”

“Guys!” Theo did not want this hissy fit to get any louder. “Can you not do this now? I don’t need to know Matt’s whole ... history.” And he’d cleaned up enough blood on this floor. “Foggy, we were not hiding from you. I mean, we didn’t announce it, because it’s not really a _thing_. Matt just wanted me to tell you because you guys have a history of not sharing things and he didn’t want to do that anymore. And I think he knew that I wasn’t brave enough to tell you unless I was pushed, so he did me a solid.”

“Theo, you’re my brother. I don’t care if you’re having sex with that Avenger guy who’s a robot. As long as you’re happy. And the robot has been tested for robot stuff, I guess. And you should definitely ask Matt to get tested, because even though he has good taste in this instance, he has in the past been known to fuck anything that moves.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Matt said, a little indignant.

“And if you’re gonna have a relationship with him, then there’s things he’s gotta tell you.”

“I’ve told him I’m Daredevil at least six times by now,” Matt said. “He doesn’t listen.”

“Wait, what?” Theo was really being hit with a lot of things right now, so he didn’t think the question was too stupid.

Foggy sighed. “Matt is Daredevil. He fights criminals by smelling where they are or something. His metaphors for it are really bad, but he’s Daredevil, and he kept it from me for a long time. And I feel like a hypocrite for saying this, but you can’t tell anyone. We’ll be disbarred. Matt will go to jail. I’ll probably go to jail. _You_ might go to jail. And we sent a bunch of people there so it’s not gonna be good for any of this. So, yeah – tell everyone that you’re gay but not that Matt fights crime in pajamas.”

“You didn’t like the suit, either,” Matt sulked, and Theo thought, _Oh, I might have to take this seriously_.

But he shelved that for later. Everything else was going better than expected. “Don’t tell Mom and Dad.”

“They won’t be fine with it? Do I have to sue my own parents?”

“I’m sure they would be. It’s just hard, okay? It’s not something I’m ready to do yet. I wasn’t really ready to tell you.”

Foggy’s expression just melted at that and he put his arm around Theo. “You could have told me whenever. I love you. And Mom and Dad will still love you, too.”

“They want grandkids.”

“And Marci wants to make partner, so don’t think it’s any easier for me. At this point we’re both looking at adoption. And not with Matt. I can barely get him to show up at court. Can you imagine him babysitting?”

“Hey!” Matt said from the back.

“And this baby is gonna be raised on soy milk and have celery stalks for pacifiers and they’re gonna be the healthiest Nelson of all time! I’m so excited for this now!”

“Woah, slow down there.”

“Uh, in case you didn’t notice, life is short and the Avengers might not always be there to save us from aliens. Let’s do this thing! Let’s get you out of the closet and married and babied up!”

Theo took the whiskey glass out of Foggy’s hand. “Yeah, I’m taking this back now.”

“And when they turn three we can just stick them on a stool behind the counter and let them eat pickles all day like Mom did with me. Bring in the cute factor to close the sale.”

“I would never – “

“Life’s just opening up ahead of us!” When Foggy was this excited, there was no stopping his train of thought. “We’ll have a store for every baby! Or a baby for every store. I don’t know which one needs to come first.”

“Foggy – “

“And you can open that chain of plant-based Thai eateries I know you’ve been thinking about – “

“How do you know about that? No one’s supposed to know about that.”

“You think no one knows about your blog but you’re wrong.”

“Matt,” Theo whispered. “Save me.”

“I would eat vegan Thai food,” Matt said. “As long as the servers wash their hands. They don’t always do that.”

“This was _your_ idea.”

“I think we’ve established that I’m a pretty unreliable person,” Matt replied. “Cheers.”

“Cheers!” Foggy said, way too enthusiastically. “To my brother and his pansexual boyfriend!”

To which Theo and Matt said in eerie tandem, “ _Boyfriend?!_ ”

The End


End file.
